vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortal Kombat
For detailed information about this series, visit the Mortal Kombat Wiki. Summary Produced by Midway, co-created by Ed Boon and John Tobias, Mortal Kombat is a fighting game that debuted in 1992, it featured a technique known as digitization, in which real actors movements are used as frames for the characters. The story of Mortal Kombat is about a tournament held every generation to decide the fate of various realms and features many diverse types of characters, such as undead's, cyborgs, sorcerers, gods, etc. The games went away from the tournament idea and moved onto a planetary invasion started by Shao Kahn and later to a massive battle royal with Armageddon. The 9th and 10th titles of the series, named Mortal Kombat and Mortal Kombat X retells the events of the first four games, but as a new timeline where Raiden receives a message from himself in the prime future where Shao Kahn won, absorbed the powers of Blaze and was going to destroy him. Raiden managed to send a cryptic message to his past self with the words "He Must Win". Many events of the new timeline end up being altered due to Raiden trying to change what he sees in his visions. Locations |-|Chaosrealm= This realm is called like this because it is the only known realm where there is no form of government and his inhabitants are free to do whatever they want, this makes it the opposite of the Orderrealm where order and control are maintained. The geography of this realm defies the laws of physics by having numerous floating rock formations. The citizens of this realm are dangerous and primitive beings; and their form of speech seems to be backwards in comparison to the other realms. The only known playable character of this world is Havik. |-|Earthrealm= The name Earthrealm mentioned by characters such as Raiden, is normally referred as Earth. Earthrealm is often the target of conquest of the other realms and for that reason, the Elder Gods appointed a deity to protect the realm from harm. The most known deity is Raiden, but there are others such as Fujin that were tasked with the same objective. In this realm, the Shaolin Temple of the Light was formed to train strong warriors that they would be able to protect their home realm. There are also other factions like the Special Forces or the Lin Kuei that are designated with similar tasks. Unlike most of the other realms, it has multiple nations with varying systems of governments, as such a lot of characters originates from this realm. |-|Edenia= This realm is based on the Garden of Eden with its beautiful and fertile landscape. In this realm the inhabitants slowly age and it was ruled by Sindel and her husband Jarrod. Like Earthrealm, Edenia is considered due to its landscape as a jewel of the universe and was protected by the most powerful of the Edenian God, Argus. Due to the realm's peaceful nature, the realm lost ten Mortal Kombat tournaments in a row, which allowed Shao Kahn to invade and conquer the realm where it remained bounded to Outworld for 10,000 years, until Liu Kang managed to defeat Shao Kahn in the original timeline. This realm is where Kitana and Jade originates from. |-|Heaven= Mainly referred to as the Heavens, this is the realm where the gods are present as well the souls of those who have lived and died as righteous beings. This realm can be accessed only via the soulnado, and is said to be one of the only two in existence to be infinite in space. |-|Netherrealm= This realm is the polar opposite of Heaven and resembles a volcanic continent since it contains many volcanoes and lava pits. Where the Heaven accepts the souls of those that lived a kind righteous life, the Neatherrealm welcomes the souls of those that have committed evil deeds such as murder and crime. Here magic users like Quan Chi are progressively weakened, this is where all of the demons and other fiends originate and their manor of speech tends to be backwards in comparison to some of the other realms. |-|Orderrealm= Also called as Seido, this realm is the exact opposite of the Chaosrealm, as law and order are its main structure. It is a realm that is highly advanced and urbanized in nature than the others ones. Its natives, the Seidans are humanoid that have a greater affinity of magic and a longer life span than most beings in the multiverse. The government of this realm imposed very strict laws, for example, one could be facing years of imprisonment for simply breaking curfew. |-|Outworld= The realm has a long history that started millions of years ago with its first known ruler, Onaga the Dragon King; who would be poisoned and took over by Shao Kahn. Due to Kahn, Outworld tends to be an empire that is stretched out over many realms that have been conquered and tends to be under constant turmoil. It is made up of barren wastelands, deserts, acid pools, and sentient forests; and like Edenia, has a large presence of magic. This where characters such Baraka and Goro are considered part of. Power of the Verse The cast of Mortal Kombat are all superhuman beings with most of them having magic in their blood, which can allow them to perform feats that no ordinary human can possibly do. Low to mid tier kombatants who are able to consistently harm each other such as Jax Briggs and Johnny Cage are two times stronger than a Large Building level feat that they scale to because of the former being twice as strong with cybernetic upgrades in the form of bionic arms. Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Liu Kang, Raiden & others who can harm them scale to City level storm feats but are two times stronger due to Revenant Liu having his power multiplied by consuming souls. The Elder Gods and unrestricted deities are capable of Large Country level feats, but one particular deity known as Cetrion can perform a Large Planet level feat where she grows large enough to be seen from outer space. The only being above these deities is the One Being who is Universal level+ by virtue of being a sentient universe itself. Most characters have Class 5 lifting strength from being able to tear off heads and rip people apart with ease, but stronger characters like Sub-Zero and others who can counter his strength have Class K lifting strength from being able to rip off heads with the spinal cord intact. For speed, most characters are Superhuman with the exception of Kabal who can run at Subsonic movement speeds. However, they possess faster reaction speed in the Supersonic+ since even the low tier characters can dodge and react to bullets from assault rifles and submachine guns. The speed of top tiers and gods range from Hypersonic+ from Sub-Zero being able to react to explosions, Massively Hypersonic+ from those who wield and react to real lightning and Sub-Relativistic attack speed with Cetrion's energy beams that can go from outer space to the Earth's surface in seconds. The One Being is Omnipresent due to it being the MK universe in its entirety. The verse isn't just physically powerful. The existence of sorcerers, dark magic and abundance of supernatural powers give this verse a decent amount of hax. Practitioners of dark sorcery can use Soul Manipulation, BFR, Possession, Sealing, Corruption, Deconstruction, Mind Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Death Manipulation and Blood Manipulation. Those who manipulate elements in nature also possess hax like Petrification, Pressure Points, Absolute Zero, Transmutation, Body Puppetry and Mind Manipulation. During the events of MK11, the characters Geras and Kronika were introduced being the first two combatants to have powers over time such as Time Manipulation and Time Stop. Even abilities that are not hax can negate durability in some cases thanks to the creative use of these powers in Fatalities and Brutalities. Teleportation can be used to teleport inside someone else before making them explode due to being in the way of the teleporter, Portal Creation can be used to slice opponents that are in a portal and if one is skilled enough, they can use Soul Manipulation to transplant the soul of a warrior into a body and give that soul a physical form which allows the spirit to tear apart the unlucky victim from within. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * TISSG7Redgrave * ThePerpetual * Dreaming Serpent * SuperKamiNappa * Legion350 * Dark649 * Eficiente * HeadlessKramerGeoff777 * Kahndaq Lord * Xtasyamphetamine * Dante Demon Killah * DarkDragonMedeus * Standuser081 * N-nani * Kredory * Arrogant Schmuck * GojiBoyForever Opponents Neutral *LordGriffin1000 Characters 'Chaosrealm Natives:' File:Havikkkkkk.jpg|Havik|link=Havik 'Deities (and relatives):' File:Argus2.jpg|Argus|link=Argus File:Blaze_Fury.png|Blaze|link=Blaze (Mortal Kombat) File:Mugshot_(24).png|Cetrion|link=Cetrion File:Mugshot_(22).png|Geras|link=Geras File:Mugshot_(((1).png|Kronika|link=Kronika File:Mugshot_(9).png|Raiden|link=Raiden (Mortal Kombat) File:Mugshot.png|Shao Kahn|link=Shao Kahn File:Shonnik.png|Shinnok|link=Shinnok 'Earthrealm Natives:' File:Mugshot_(4).png|Cassie Cage|link=Cassie Cage File:Cyrax_mugshot_2.png|Cyrax|link=Cyrax File:Mugshot_(19).png|Erron Black|link=Erron Black File:Mugshot_(1).png|Frost|link=Frost (Mortal Kombat) File:Greato_kung_lao.jpg|Great Kung Lao|link=Great Kung Lao File:Hsu_Hao_MKX_Concept_Art.jpg|Hsu Hao|link=Hsu Hao File:Mugshot_(10).png|Jacqui Briggs|link=Jacqui Briggs File:Sup_jarek.jpg|Jarek|link=Jarek File:Mugshot_(5).png|Jax|link=Jax (Mortal Kombat) File:Mugshot_(2).png|Johnny Cage|link=Johnny Cage File:Imdajokerbaybee.png|The Joker|link=The Joker (Mortal Kombat) File:Mugshot_(13).png|Kabal|link=Kabal File:Kaiii.jpg|Kai|link=Kai File:Mugshot_(122).png|Kano|link=Kano File:Kenshimugshot.png|Kenshi|link=Kenshi File:Kira.jpg|Kira|link=Kira File:Kobra.jpg|Kobra|link=Kobra File:Mugshot_(16).png|Kung Lao|link=Kung Lao File:Kung_jij.jpg|Kung Jin|link=Kung Jin File:Mugshot_(14).png|Liu Kang|link=Liu Kang File:Mavado_versus.png|Mavado|link=Mavado File:Mokap.jpg|Mokap|link=Mokap File:Mugshot_(29).png|Nightwolf|link=Nightwolf File:Mugshot_(7).png|Noob Saibot|link=Noob Saibot File:Mugshot_(6).png|Scorpion|link=Scorpion File:Mk11_sektor_mugshot.png|Sektor|link=Sektor File:Mugshot_27.png|Shang Tsung|link=Shang Tsung File:Supjinko.jpg|Shujinko|link=Shujinko File:Smokerender.png|Smoke|link=Smoke File:Mugshot_(3).png|Sonya Blade|link=Sonya Blade File:Strykaz.png|Stryker|link=Stryker File:Mugshot_(11).png|Sub-Zero|link=Sub-Zero File:Taksda.png|Takeda|link=Takeda Takahashi File:Mugshot_28.png|The Terminator|link=The Terminator (Mortal Kombat) File:Mugshot_tremor.png|Tremor|link=Tremor File:3borg.png|Triborg|link=Triborg 'Edenian Natives:' File:Daegone.jpg|Daegon|link=Daegon File:Mugshot_(17).png|Jade|link=Jade File:Mugshot_(15).png|Kitana|link=Kitana File:Raaaaaainn.jpg|Rain|link=Rain File:Sondel.png|Sindel|link=Sindel File:Tanyya.jpg|Tanya|link=Tanya File:Taven.png|Taven|link=Taven 'Netherrealm Natives:' File:Ashrah.jpg|Ashrah|link=Ashrah File:Drahmeme.jpg|Drahmin|link=Drahmin File:Meatymeats.jpg|Meat|link=Meat File:Molochs.jpg|Moloch|link=Moloch File:Hitthequan.png|Quan Chi|link=Quan Chi File:Sareenas.png|Sareena|link=Sareena 'Orderrealm Natives:' File:Dairou.jpg|Dairou|link=Dairou File:Darrius.jpg|Darrius|link=Darrius File:Hotaru_(Mortal_Kombat).jpg|Hotaru|link=Hotaru (Mortal Kombat) 'Outworld Natives:' File:Mugshot_(8).png|Baraka|link=Baraka File:Boboboraicho.png|Bo' Rai Cho|link=Bo' Rai Cho File:Chameleon.jpg|Chameleon|link=Chameleon File:Mugshot_(20).png|D'Vorah|link=D'Vorah File:Ermek.png|Ermac|link=Ermac File:Goro_mortal_kombat_x-wallpaper-1920x1080.jpg|Goro|link=Goro File:Kham.png|Khameleon|link=Khameleon File:Kittytaro.jpg|Kintaro|link=Kintaro File:Mugshot_(23).png|Kollector|link=Kollector File:Mugshot_(21).png|Kotal Kahn|link=Kotal Kahn File:Limeii.png|Li Mei|link=Li Mei File:Millsss.png|Mileena|link=Mileena File:Motaro_versus.png|Motaro|link=Motaro File:Nitara.jpg|Nitara|link=Nitara File:Onaga_the_One_Being.jpg|Onaga|link=Onaga File:Reikok.jpg|Reiko|link=Reiko File:Reptil.png|Reptile|link=Reptile File:Sheeva_versus.png|Sheeva|link=Sheeva File:Mugshot_(18).png|Skarlet|link=Skarlet 'Others:' Kratoots.jpg|Kratos|link=Kratos (Mortal Kombat) Predator_mortal_kombat_x.jpg|Predator|link=Predator (Mortal Kombat) Alien_mortal_kombat_x.jpg|Tarkatan Xenomorph|link=Tarkatan Xenomorph Dark_Kahn_render.png|Dark Kahn|link=Dark Kahn File:Spirits_of_the_Elder_Gods.png|The Elder Gods|link=The Elder Gods File:One_Being.jpg|One Being|link=One Being 'Rebirth:' File:Screenshot_2019-04-30_at_1.33.53_PM.png|Reptile|link=Reptile (Mortal Kombat: Rebirth) CrowderBarakaRebirth.jpg|Baraka|link=Baraka (Mortal Kombat: Rebirth) File:Scorpionmkr.PNG.png|Scorpion|link=Scorpion (Mortal Kombat: Rebirth) File:Sub-zeromkr.PNG.png|Sub-Zero|link=Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat: Rebirth) File:Cagemkr.PNG.png|Johnny Cage|link=Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat: Rebirth) Items File:Shujinko-portal.jpg|Kamidogu|link=Kamidogu File:Amulet_shinnok_post.png|Amulet of Shinnok|link=Amulet of Shinnok Category:Verses Category:Games Category:Mortal Kombat Category:NetherRealm Studios